Experiment Reproduction Test
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patreon requested oneshot. All Jumba had wanted to do was fix a design flaw in the experiments. He hadn't meant to unlock a dormant lust for humans. (Straight, group sex, forced sex, sadism)


**Once again time for a requested one-shot, this time taking us to the Lilo and stitch fandom, with some inspiration from the Story of a Pokemon Brothel; specifically the Rattata. in any event, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

Jumba had recently come to a conclusion about his experiments.

There was an innate flaw within them. While they were all perfectly capable of reproducing, both with each other and with non-experiments, very few of them actually had the instinctive drive to do so that most organic life forms did.

Without this, very few of them were likely to breed, and their kind would die out. More than a little upset by the knowledge that his life's work would be eroded away by time, Jumba set to a solution.

Seeing as all of them already had the ability to reproduce, he didn't need to change anything about them biologically, just needed some way to bring about the drive to mate within them.

Jumba had a bit of a track record when it came to overlooking obvious details; such as the lack of viable mating partners that there were between the experiments, which only occurred to him when he was midway through developing a chemical that would-if he was correct-trigger a sort of mating lust, a heat season in the experiments.

His solution to this was to keep in mind that they were capable of breeding with other species, such as humans or, if they were close enough biologically, animals.

He adjusted his formula to make sure it would include other species into the lust, and from there continued working, not realizing the mistake he had made within the chemical.

To test it, Jumba gathered a group of experiments. Stitch and Angel were obvious candidates, as were Bonnie and Clyde as they were quite connected and had fairly uncomplicated biology.

Sparky and Kixx though were there for the sake of testing it out on experiments with non-standard biology. Jumba gathered the group of them together, explaining to them simply that he was testing something on them.

He didn't especially want to go into the details of it with them, fairly certain things would turn awkward fast. All but Bonnie and Clyde trusted Jumba, and Bonnie and Clyde were there because it counted as probation.

In any event, he sealed the group into a chamber and released the chemical inside. Jumba gave it a few minutes to settle into their bodies, then turned on the camera to check if there were any immediate results.

When he did, he found that a hole had been torn in the chamber, and the six had all fled. Under normal circumstances he would have immediately gone into action and alerted the others, and he did start to do so, but it occurred to him that the experiments may simply have been trying to get privacy.

Thinking this was fair enough, Jumba decided to give it some time before he raised a fuss over it, letting the experiments have a little time to themselves with their mates.

He was curious to see what would happen with Kixx and Sparky, as neither of them had any mate of the opposite gender. He'd have to make notes of it if the experiments proved capable of being fond of the same gender.

As he wondered on this, the truth that his chemical had done more than simply awakened their lust alluded him. He remained unaware that the experiments were exclusively being drawn towards humans, as well as the fact the evil nature they were meant to be created with had been triggered as well.

And here he was unwilling to question it for at least twenty-four hours...

* * *

Nani had grown accustomed to seeing the various experiments around, so when she saw Stitch and Clyde approaching her, she didn't think too much of it, just mentally crossing her fingers that there wasn't yet another experiment on some kind of rampage.

At this point there wasn't even fear of such things so much as frustration. Thankfully this didn't seem to be the case, Stitch simply claiming that there was something important that Lilo needed her to do to help out one of the experiments.

Nani sighed in annoyance, but Clyde insisted that it would only take a few moments. Nani supposed that if she didn't help out than the situation could easily escalate into a full tilt rampage situation, so she allowed the two of them to lead her away from the beach and into a shed.

Nani looked around at it, but couldn't see anything in the place that would have been an experiment nor any of Jumba's malfunctioning machines. Most importantly Lilo wasn't there, which was confusing.

She turned back to Clyde and Stitch to question them, only to see that Stitch was approaching her with a rather.. Hungry look in his eyes, and clyde was at the door securing it so it couldn't be easily opened, using his bionic hand to tamper with the lock.

"What th-" Was the most Nani could say before Stitch forced her to the ground, his immense strength always off putting when displayed.

Nani tried to kick Stitch away from her, which did little to nothing as he simply caught her foot and parted her legs, holding them open as he let out his secondary arms.

Nani struggled, but couldn't free herself from Stitch's grip as he grabbed onto her swimsuit and yanked of from her body, sending a jolt of pain through through her from the snapping of the fabric against her body.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nani questioned, trying not to let nay fear be heard in her voice.

"Looking for a little fun," Clyde said as he approached her, his mafioso-like voice only adding to the unease of the situation, "And you seem just perfect for it~"

Stitch's secondary hands began to feel along Nani's smooth legs, her eyes widening when she realized what was happening. She immediately began struggling harder. Her legs couldn't break free, but her hands were still free.

Unfortunately she'd critically misunderstood how versatile Clyde's hand cannon had become by this point. The experiment fired to quick shots, the magnetic rings snapping around Nani's wrists before pulling together, effectively cuffing her hands behind her back.

Nani wriggled hard on the floor of the shed as Stitch moved along her legs, reaching her crotch now as he kept ahold of her legs to keep them apart. Stitch leaned down, lapping at the bound woman's exposed slit, sending a reflexive shudder through her. Clyde chuckled as he moved behind Nani, lifting her body up to take a position beneath her.

Nani's continued to scream for help, cursing them out as she struggled. More out of annoyance than worry she'd alert someone, Clyde pressed his hand cannon to her mouth, filling it instantly with a thick goo; forming essentially a plug in her mouth as it dried.

"Much better." He said as his hand slid along her body, enjoying the sensation as he reached her ass, groping it at his leisure.

Stitch had already progressed from licking at Nani's pussy to penetrating it, his member not especially massive considering his size, though quite thick and being thrust with Stitch's extreme strength.

Nani groaned against the gel gag as she felt his rod ram into her, only getting more worried when she felt Clyde's much larger member pressing between her cheeks and against her puckered hole.

He brought his bionic hand down to the entrance as well, releasing another fluid from it now; lubricating Nani's asshole so he could make drilling her much easier. Nani pulled at her cuffs and Stitch's hands more as she felt Clyde about to thrust in, but it was no use; Clyde slamming in hard.

Her scream was muffled by the gel; though Clyde could hear enough of it anyway to be satisfied it. He held onto her with both hands, grunting as his thick rod stretched her walls.

He didn't have nearly Stitch's level of strength, but with the increased strength he did have and the size of his rod, he was essentially plowing Nani just as hard as Stitch was on the other side.

Soon the two of them were moving in rhythm, pounding into Nani from either side, using her body as a cheap fuck toy; her useless struggling only making it feel better.

The grunts of the two experiments easily drowned out Nani's muffled cries and pleading for them to stop, the rough thudding sound quite audible from outside the shed. Not that anyone actually went to investigate, the beach goers just assuming it was something to do with the management equipment and the other beach workers too idol to check.

A few people did try to investigate mind you, but Clyde's work on the door prevented them getting inside.

They did find it odd how the sounds never quite died down as the hours passed, which convinced the workers that it couldn't be rutting. Surely it would have stopped at some point if it had been.

Around the five hour mark, the lifeguard finally got curious enough to check what was happening. The door was still wedged shut, but she knew full well that it was possible to get in through a normally closed off window.

She pushed it open and stepped inside, looking around the shed and gasping when she saw the two experiments stroking themselves over the several times blacked out body of Nani.

They grunted, cumming onto her after a moment; not that she hadn't already been mostly painted. They looked over and noticed the lifeguard just as she was trying to scramble back out of the shed.

No one was watching, but if they had been, they might have seen a well tanned arm and wet orange hair push out a hidden shed window before they both vanished back inside, only for the rough rutting sounds to start back up again.

* * *

David, like most by this point really, had just sort of accepted the presence of the many strange looking experiments.

Couple that with David's.. Less than world class intellect, and where most of the island's other inhabitants would have been at least slightly suspicious of the two alien woman staring at him as he worked, David didn't even notice.

The two giggled to each other as they admired his body. Bonnie kept watch of who was watching them, making sure no one was suspicious of them.

Angel had to focus, not wanting to botch things and ruin their plan. Her song was meant to turn folks evil, but she was certain that if she focused on it as she sang, she could do more than that; if only temporary.

When Bonnie gave her the signal, Angel began to sing, moving in close to David as Bonnie kept her ears covered.

The tune flowed through the air, David perking up and looking for the source. The sound was beautiful… and even when he saw it was coming from Angel, all he could do was stare at her as she approached, hips swaying seductively.

The following few minutes blurred in his mind as his will was bent to Angel's. He was vaguely aware that his body was moving, following Angel and Bonnie away from the beach and into the greenery where they couldn't be seen.

He could vaguely recall how Angel and Bonnie had been groping at his crotch the whole way, how his instinctively stiff cock had strung up while he was stripping off his trunks.

He laid down on his back, Angel happily rubbing her face along his length, kissing, licking, and practically cuddling his member and sac as Bonnie began to tie up his body. Once she was sure he wouldn't be able to get free of them, Bonnie happily straddled the surfer's face, grinding her crotch against his face.

Acting on Angel's orders, he began to lick at her slit, pushing his tongue inside of her to eat her out as Angel lowered herself onto his cock, both of them moaning as they rode him hard.

David didn't think as he followed what Angel had ordered, thrusting up hard to force his solid cock deeper into her warm body, eating Bonnie like her cunt was his last meal. One could argue the man rarely thought much at all, but now he wasn't even really conscious of his actions.

Unfortunately, what with Angel's powers not being originally meant for this, there was only so long it could last. He soon returned to lucidity, a sense of revulsion going through him at the taste of his own cum in his mouth; though it wasn't immediately clear to him that that was what he was consuming.

All he was conscious of at first was the sickening taste and sensation, mixed paradoxically with pleasure from the warm, fluffy female riding his rod for all she was worth. Angel and Bonnie had switched places, Angel moaning as David ate his cum out of her pussy, Bonnie practically screaming with pleasure as she impaled herself with his cock.

David's tongue stopped stirring Angel's insides, the pink experiment girl glaring down at him. She locked her legs around his head more dominantly now, letting her sharp claws press against his skin as a warning of what she'd do if he didn't keep going.

David wasn't especially keen on cheating on Nani-unaware of her being forced to do the same-but he was even less keen on getting himself cut up. Dense as he was, he wasn't entirely mentally gone.

Accepting what was happening, David's tongue kept working inside her, making Angel moan out happily again as Bonnie continued riding his cock, slamming him down to the base inside her asshole.

Angel giggled as she moaned, wondering if David would feel the same when he was cleaning out Bonnie's ass.

* * *

Lilo, much like David and Nani, was unaware of the test being run on the experiments.

So when Sparky and Kixx approached her, she wasn't worried in the slightest, just assuming they wanted to say hello, or perhaps required help with something.

Well… she wasn't technically wrong, as she realized when they closed in on her, members so stiff they couldn't even be obscured. Lilo's jaw dropped when she saw them, reflexively stepping back. If she'd just turned tail and ran, she might well have been able to escape, maybe get all the way to Stitch, who even in his lustful state would have prioritized helping her.

But she didn't.

She'd gotten too used to helping out the experiments she encountered, and if they were in need, even that way, she wanted to do what she could. Her face burned with a bright blush at the idea of doing such things, but it couldn't be helped.

She approached Kixx and Sparky calmly, the two stopping when they saw she was coming to them willingly. Lilo didn't know much about this kind of thing really, but she had seen one or two things on nights when Nani wasn't paying attention to what was and wasn't viewed viewed on the internet.

Between that and the one or two things she'd picked up about animal mating, she presumed that the experiments were going through some kind of natural cycle, and required a release. Again, not wildly off base, though Lilo couldn't possibly have guessed the extent.

Lilo moved down onto her knees. She had absolutely no intention of actually full on having sex with them, but she hoped that she could satiate them without doing so.

Lilo took note of the two experiments' members. Sparky's didn't look too odd, a semi-normal shaped rod of six inches, the only curious thing being feline-like barbs at the base that she made a mental note to avoid.

Kixx on the other hand.. His member was insane. It was thicker around than Lilo's arm, with what looked genuinely like studs going along it from base to its tip; the whole thing standing at thirteen inches in length.

Looking at it sent a sort of primal fear through Lilo. But she forced it aside, wanting to do her job as she'd promised to do and help the experiments. She reached out with both hands, gently grabbing both of them to attempting stroking them.

She ran into the immediate problem that she couldn't actually properly grip Kixx's monster of a cock with just one of her small hands. After a few moments of trying to figure out what to do, the experiment's little patience wore out. Kixx reached out, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking it down onto her cock.

Lilo gagged hard as her throat was plugged by the massive cock, trying helplessly to pull her head off but unable, Kixx far too strong. She whimpered, looking to Sparky for help, only to find the electrical experiment moving being her.

Kixx used one of his free hands to rip Lilo's clothing from her body in a single, powerful motion. Her body tensed, suddenly completely exposed. Sparky felt along Lilo's soft body, letting his antennae move down between her legs, pressing together on either side of her clit.

Lilo understood what was coming the instant before it happened. Her shriek of pain was muffled by Kixx's cock as Sparky began running a current through her tiny clit, zapping her body painfully hard.

Lilo's body writhed, trying to move away from Sparky; only for Kixx's grip on her to tighten threateningly, leaving her no choice but to hold still and let Sparky torture her body as her throat was abused. Both happily enjoyed Lilo's body, though the position changed soon after.

They turned Lilo over soon, Lilo setting out a sigh of relief at the pain stopping in her pussy; only for it to be replaced with a new pain as Kixx lifted her off the ground, holding her up with his strong hands thrusting into her with nothing resembling mercy.

A normal person trying to work a member of such a size into such a tight fit would take quite a lot of time, effort, and lube, and even then it would hurt immediately for the receiver.

But with Kixx strength, he was able to slam it halfway to the base in the first thrust with no lubricant. The pain more or less instantly broke Lilo's mind, her insides permanently damaged if not completely ruined, but he managed it.

Lilo couldn't even scream, the searing pain just utterly breaking her. Not that either of them stopped mind you. Quite frankly that first thrust, unimaginably brutal though it had been, was perhaps the gentlest thrust Kixx gave Lilo, getting progressively rougher with her as he drilled into her young, once tight cunt.

Sparky, though not as powerful physically, was just as painful to deal with if not more so. In part this was because of his aggressive attempts to hilt his barbed cock inside her virgin asshole, stretching and jabbing it inside and out.

But mostly it was his shocks, his antenna focusing the shocks into Lilo's nipples while his hands allowed a constant, uninterrupted shock to flow through her body.

Kixx was technically being shocked to, but the toughness of the experiment prevented him being very affected by it despite it being nearly enough to kill Lilo, Sparky controlling it enough to keep her alive as they continued ruining her body.

The only thing intense enough to elicit a response from Lilo post her mind shattering was even even more mind shattering pain of their orgasms; Kixx inhumanly thick and hot cum flooding her wound while Sparky's cum, seeming to be electrified, continued to electrify her even after Sparky himself had stopped.

The young girl writhed like a headless chicken on the ground when the dropped her. The experiments watched her with a sort of fascination for a moment before Kixx moved forward, holding all four of her limbs with all four of his hands, lining up now to her ass and driving it into her with just as much force.

There was no questions about it, Lilo's body was ruined now. Hell, a full grown adult's body would have been ruined, Lilo's was fucking devastated.

And just as before, Kixx's penetrating thrust was the weakest he gave, only getting rougher the longer he went, getting off on brutalizing the small, weaker body.

Sparky thrust into Lilo's mouth, deciding to make her swallow some of his shocking seed while he was waiting for his turn with her pussy. Lilo couldn't have even been forced to actively suck at this point, too mentally dead.

Thankfully, she was still warm and wet inside, and thus Sparky could enjoy using her face even without her efforts.

He managed to cum down Lilo's throat before Kixx flooded her ass; which was good because Kixx's climax his so intense it physically pushed Lilo off his cock and out of his hands. She landed hard on the ground a few feet away. Seeing Lilo's limp body sprawled out, Sparky crawled over her, lining up and slamming his cock into her well-used pussy.

She could hardly have been said to still be tight after Kixx's abuse, but Sparky didn't mind, just needing the warmth and nice, soft body to shock.

It would be an understatement to say that Lilo's eyes had merely glazed over. It was more that the light within Lilo had been snuffed out, fucked out of existence more precisely. Lilo was still being shocked by Sparky's cum, both from the load in her anus and the load now in her stomach.

And Sparky was intent on not stopping until he could be sure she was bred with his seed; and would be shocked by his spawn inside her for months to come. The thought alone brought out the first of the six or so climaxes he'd spend the day filling her with.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed ^ if you to would like to get your own requested oneshot, feel free to visit sinfulnature1123 at dot com. You can even get a oneshot every single month, or even original stories.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
